A display device is arranged with a light emitting element in each pixel and displays an image by individually controlling emitted light. For example, in an organic EL display device using an organic EL element as a light emitting element, an organic EL element is arranged in each pixel and the organic EL element has a structure in which a layer including an organic EL material (referred to herein as [organic EL layer]) is sandwiched between a pair of electrodes comprised from an anode electrode and a cathode electrode. An organic EL display device is arranged with the anode electrode as an individual pixel electrode in each pixel, and the cathode electrode is arranged bridging a plurality of pixels as a common pixel electrode applied with a common potential. The organic EL display device controls light emitted from a pixel by applying the voltage of a pixel electrode to each pixel with respect to the potential of the common pixel electrode.
An organic EL layer is extremely weak to water and when water infiltrates from the exterior to the interior of a panel and reaches the organic EL layer, non-lighting regions called dark spots may be produced. Thus, in order to prevent water infiltrating to an organic EL layer, a measure has been adopted for forming a sealing film to cover a structure of a display region arranged with an organic EL element. For example, a structure in which an organic insulation film, and a side surface and upper and lower surfaces of the organic insulation film are stacked with an inorganic insulation film is generally used as a sealing film.
A method for preventing damage to a TFT array due to micro-cracks in a substrate periphery in a flexible TFT substrate by a transfer method is disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2010-224426.
In a manufacturing method of a display device in which a plurality of display panels is formed simultaneously, it is necessary to individually cut a large scale multilayout panel for formation of plurality of panels. At this time, stress may concentrate on the sealing film and damage may occur.